Popular Crack Pairings
Pairings between the members of the FC that don't really have any chance of happening. kay whos' adding all the crack ships here? I'll try to xDD A-D "DaredShipping" The crack ship given to Zik Nightshade and Dark Link-Sama (better known as fullthrotlepoke or Ropo). It gets its name "dared"shipping because in real life, some guys made a dare for Ropo, to virtually kiss someone in the FC, for some amount of money. Zik stepped up and was the one to kiss her. Hence, Daredshipping was born. "DeceivedFangirlShipping" A crack pairing made up of Mephisto:Fallen Angel, and Kanmurisan (Mephie x Kan). The name comes from the fact that Kanmu is actually a fangirl of Mephie-chan, and she didn't know he was younger then her at the time. Can also be known as DeceivedFangirlShippping, (with three "p"'s in "shipping") because of a typo made when the name was first typed. (only a joke, because when the shipping was first typed with the typo, the people talking to Lolli laughed at how she made the typo and nobody noticed until she pointed it out) E-H I-L M-P "MarkWantsFivesomeShipping" A HUUUGE Crack Ship for Mark or PkmnBreederMarkand 4 girls. Lollipop_Princess, Cakei-chan, JoAnne~Chan, and Overlord Plati. Fred misinterpreted Mark's Love for Kim, Best Friendship with Cake, Admiration of Plati, Sibling Ship with Lolli, and Friendship with JoAnne. He ended up making THIS up though only Cake and Kim are truly close enough to be in a ship with him, but he chose kim... don't know why.. It's because Kim is awesome and powerful. xD No,it's because Cake is taken. xDDDDDD *shot* EDITED BY Seth and me ^^ xDDDD SETHHH! I'MA KILL YOU!!!!! *Restrained* I should make one for Cake chan... Wait what~?? D: Nooo!! Ugh....*hides face in embarressement* D'awwwwwww~ How cuteeeee! xD YAY YOU PUT IT ON THE WIKI!!! xD LOLZZZZ. xDDDDD "PhoenixShipping" The name given to the pairing of NoctowlBoy and Zendro. WOOT! xD Q-T "RoyalRandomShipping" Posted by Lolli for laughs xD Before ElectricCandy was canon, people thought of Meph x Lolli cause of the way they act towards each other. On Princess' birthday, Meph changed his avi to resemble hers, so there was a lot of confusion to their identity. "TeaseShipping" The name for CalculusNova and shoby~the~berrytan . They were teasing each other, which lead Nova to use monkey emoticons.Steph spotted them and gave it it's name, which annoyed berry. It may not be popular, but it's still a pairing.The only reason why it's not popular is because it's pretty recent you know...^^;; AND NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!!! But it has a lot of supporters XD Including me XD Who supports TeaseShipping, say "Aye!" XD I do :P AYE~!! xDD YOSHI APPROVES. 8D HULAAAAAH THE GODDESS OF TRUTH HAS SPOKEN. Phew *Just glad the spotlights off another shipping* LIKE HELL IT WILL HAPPEN !!! OH, IT WILL? OKAY YOSHI APPROVES IT EVEN MOAR. xD Lemme guess, the post above was from Bukimi? xD I SUPPORT THIS SHIP! AYE! U-X Y-Z